An Octopus's Garden
by FaroreWorldshaper
Summary: What does Spock play on his Vulcan lyre? Started as a one-shot; now a two-shot. Third chapter is just a note.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Star Trek!**

**So I was wondering what Spock would play on his lyre. Then this… just sort of happened.**

Commander Spock was in the rec room with his Vulcan lyre. Many people actually enjoyed the Vulcan melodies he played very much, so soon most of the Science Department that was off-duty had been discreetly summoned to the rec room. People were acting casual, talking and playing checkers while actually listening for the strumming of the alien instrument in a beautiful melody. Spock, however, seemed deep in thought, only absentmindedly plucking the strings occasionally.

Suddenly Spock uncrossed his legs and caught hold of his instrument. He began to play the introduction to a song that was surprisingly familiar to some of the assembled. They glanced at each other with silent dares, then began to sing:

_I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus's garden, in the shade_

_He'd let us in_

_Knows where we've been_

_In his octopus's garden, in the shade_

Spock had raised an eyebrow at the singing, but continued to play the guitar part for Octopus's Garden, by the Beatles. The tune worked surprisingly well on the Vulcan lyre. Then, to everyone's surprise, he joined in:

_I'd ask my friends to come and see-ee-ee_

_An octopus's garden with me_

_I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus's garden, in the shade._

They all continued singing, enjoying the moment. Some did the background singing, some the main tune. Spock would join in on the chorus. It was a rather odd thing to see, the Vulcan science officer singing and playing his lyre along with the rest of the Science Department to an Earth song from the 20th Century. Some people who walked past dismissed it, while others peeked inside, then slipped inside to watch.

On the bridge, Uhura got a baffled look and put her hand to her ear. "…Sir?" "Yes?" asked Kirk, instantly alert. "Something strange is going on… I think you'd better hear this." "Put it on audio, Lieutenant," said Kirk, concerned. Soon the music floated onto the bridge.

_We would be so happy, you and me!_

_With no one there to tell us what to do_

_I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus's garden, with you._

There was a stunned silence. "Is that Spock?!" Captain Kirk asked finally. "…I believe so, Keptin." Chekov replied from his post at the science station. The silence this time lasted for a while. "…He never told me he liked the Beatles."

**Please forgive me; it seemed like a good idea at the time. Should I do more in this vein, or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading for a while, but... I'm trying, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek!**

After Commander Spock had finished playing Octopus's Garden, there was much applause and a general appreciative murmur from the science department and others gathered. One researcher stood up. "Hey, Mr. Spock, do you know any other Beatles songs, and would you mind playing them for us?" Spock raised both eyebrows, but actually considered the request. "There is a limited number of songs playable on only one string instrument… have you heard of the song 'Norwegian Wood'?" A fair amount of people said they did. "Very well then." Spock sat back down, and without further ado began playing, this time singing loud and clear. This song, he evidently knew well.

_I_

_Once had a girl_

_Or should I say_

_She once had me?_

Everyone was surprised. He had sung a little in Octopus's Garden, but this… Spock was actually singing, and his voice was quite amazing. He seemed to be putting _emotion _into his deep voice, making the timbre rich. Others weren't singing, actually quite content to just grin and listen to the voice with lyre accompaniment.

_She_

_Showed me her room_

_Isn't it good_

_Norwegian Wood?_

Everyone listened, entranced. There was a certain hush over the crowd, as Commander Spock sang the merry song and strummed his lyre.

_And_

_When I awoke_

_I was alone_

_This bird has flown_

_So_

_I lit a fire_

_Isn't it good_

_Norwegian Wood?_

There was deafening applause after Mr. Spock finished the song. He seemed slightly startled by the amount of people he saw sitting or standing, listening to him play. Then turned to look at one person wearing Science Blue sitting in the back, and raised an eyebrow. "Miss Schwartz, correct me if I am wrong, but I believe your shift started one point six five minutes ago." The lady, who had been trying to be inconspicuous, blushed and muttered an excuse as she got up to leave. Some others also got up, as they realized their shift had also begun. Spock also picked up his lyre and prepared to leave, for he had been going to go back to his quarters until the researcher had asked him to play another song.

Back on the bridge, the shift had just ended, but Captain Kirk as well as the rest of the command crew had stayed, listening to Spock's music play over the intercom which Uhura had hacked. But when it seemed he had stopped, Kirk gave the chair over to his replacement for that shift.

**Sorry the ending stunk. I wasn't quite sure how else to end it.**


	3. Author's Note

** Hey guys! Me Farore here.**

**Just wanted to tell y'all that, while this story was originally a one-shot, and then was going to become just drabbles, I've decided to have this just be a two-shot. Mostly because my muse is no longer with me for this story. Sorry if you were expecting something else, but… eh. I'm a lazybutt.**

**If it makes you feel better, you can check out my other story about Spock making friendship bracelets! It's called Friendship Bracelets (so original, I know) and will hopefully have another chapter up within the day!**


End file.
